Late Kiss
by BrokenxSky
Summary: This is my Belated Valentine's fanfic and gift to my readers. One-shot I believe, and like always, unless I decide otherwise. Shiznat. Fluff really.


**DISCLAIMER: **Sunrise owns My-Hime and its characters. Nor do I own the song "Here I am".

**Author's Notes:** One-shot I suppose, unless I decide otherwise. ^^ This shall be my valentine gift to all. O.O Happy Belated Valentine's Day. ^^

_-BrokenxSky_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"She's not going to come." A girl with midnight hair walked away dejected, head hung low and hands shoved in her jean's pockets. Her brunette lover didn't show up, not at all. Emerald orbs glanced at the crescent moon shining above the docks' dark black waters. Natsuki had gotten there extra early, dressed in a crisp white button up shirt and clean blue jeans and unable to contain the bubbling excitement. But, waiting for a little more than an hour, her goddess not only did not show up, but failed to call her as well.

Tears stinging her eyes, threatening to fall, the notorious rebel wiped the salty drops away with her sleeve roughly, scratching against her porcelain skin. _I should've expected this to happen,_she told herself over and over again. Her vision obstructed as more tears fell; little sniffles erupted from the girl as she continued to scold herself for believing that Shizuru, her beautiful girlfriend, would come. Hopes build up and crash down every time a meeting was scheduled between them. No matter how long the midnight beauty would wait, her chestnut haired love would not appear. Of course, then her girlfriend would call and apologize, but this time, there wasn't even a soothing voice calling to apologize. _Did I do something wrong?_

Suddenly a pair of soft pale arms entrapped the girl with navy blue hair, locking her in place. Panicking, Natsuki felt the mysterious person press up against her. Distinctly feeling the curves on her back, the girl could only deduce that it was a female currently holding her against her will. Resting her chin on Natsuki's shoulder, the stranger immediately senses the trapped girl stiffening up. The midnight goddess could feel the intruder's heartbeat pounding against her back; she struggled but failed to escape the intruder's death grip.

"Ara, is Natsuki still mad?" Hearing the comforting, sultry voice, Natsuki visibly relaxed. _Shizuru_. Ceasing her struggles against her captor, the visibly relaxed rebel subconsciously snuggled up to her girlfriend behind her, closing her emerald eyes. With no response from the girl in her arms, the brunette began to wonder if she had actually ticked off her love by being late or perhaps by accidentally scaring her.

'_Cold shoulder?'_Shizuru wondered briefly. Pulled tighter against her seductive girlfriend, Natsuki gasped loudly from the sudden movement. Shizuru turned her head so her mouth was right next to the midnight girl's ear, only a centimeter or two away from touching. "Ara, don't be mad, Natsuki. Haruka demanded that I stay after; I couldn't escape as she piled tons and tons of papers upon my desk. Coincidentally, my phone ran out of batteries." Natsuki still didn't speak, so Shizuru continued, "I love you. I'm sorry." She nuzzled her nose into Natsuki's silky neck, causing the rebel to warm up with a slight blush.

The blushing girl turned around, ready to shout at Shizuru, when the mischievous girl lightly kissed Natsuki on the lips.  
Shizuru pulled back only to smile and say, "Sorry!"

_**Here I am - this is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am - it's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true**_

Smiling back at her lover as all anger had diminished in that one kiss, Natsuki leaned in to give Shizuru a lingering kiss in return. A soft sigh escaped the pink lips of the chestnut haired beauty, and her thoughts began to wonder how she could just let work get in her way with meeting with her girlfriend. Kisses and sweet words exchanged as the pair embraced, basking in the moment of peace and comfort.

_**Here we are - we've just begun  
And after all this time - our time has come  
Yeah here we are - still goin' strong  
Right here in the place where we belong.**_

Pulling out a box from within her coat, Shizuru presented her gift to the navy blue haired girl as she pulled away. Cautiously taking the gift between her freezing hands, Natsuki looked in the crimson eyes that had managed to enchant her soul and back at the mysterious gift. It was in a medium sized box and had been in the inner pocket of Shizuru's coat, therefore was giving off a slight air of heat. Not knowing why, the midnight rebel decided to carefully handle the box. Slowly opening the top, Natsuki gasped and stared in awe. A beautiful glass wolf, howling as if to the moon, lay fragile in the center of bundles of tissue wrap.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Natsuki."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I don't think this turned out to be that great. O.O Review people! ^^


End file.
